


Out of the Ordinary

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-08
Updated: 2012-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-03 06:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean proposes to Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of the Ordinary

**Author's Note:**

> Because [Kendall](http://castielanderson.tumblr.com) said [this](http://castielanderson.tumblr.com/post/20673774599/more-but-omg-can-you-imagine-dean-getting) and made [this.](http://castielanderson.tumblr.com/post/20681901964)

Every single day, Dean woke up from a nightmare. Sometimes it was Castiel when he thought he was God. Sometimes it was watching him walk into the municipal waters. Other times, it was the leaving the angel behind at the hospital. Regardless, every morning, he woke up from a nightmare only to release a soft sigh when he looked down to find the angel wrapped tightly around him.

Things weren't exactly what one would call calm, but they weren't nearly as shitty as they'd been in the past. There was still so much crap for them to deal with, so many monsters to fight, and increasing amounts of danger. When Dean wasn't busy focusing on his latest kill, he was looking over his shoulder to see that Cas was okay.

Finally one day while Cas was out getting them all food--probably burgers again--Sam stared at Dean pointedly before asking, "Dude, what is on your mind lately? You've been distracted, even on hunts. You're never distracted on hunts."

Dean sighed and his face flushed slightly. "Don't judge me here man, but...do you think, I mean, if I asked Cas..."

"Asked him what?"

"If I asked Cas to marry me, do you think he'd say yes?"

Sam found himself speechless as he stared at his brother. He couldn't remember the last time Dean had considered marrying anyone, and even though he knew Dean and Cas's relationship was the best thing to happen to them both, he was still shocked. Marriage seemed pointless when you're guaranteed forever if you choose it.

"Do you really think he'd say no?"

Dean just grinned and shrugged half-heartedly. Suddenly, Cas was coming through the front door, and they dropped the conversation. They ate in comfortable silence and Dean found himself smiling randomly as he contemplated the idea.

Later that night, while Sam was setting things up in the living room for them to watch a movie--Titanic again since it was Cas's turn to pick--Dean pulled Cas into the kitchen under pretense of needing help with the snacks.

"Hey, Cas? Can I ask you something?"

Castiel stopped what he was doing and turned toward Dean. "Of course."

"Look, I know this is going to sound weird and I know we're pretty much guaranteed forever already and this might be some silly human thing to you but," he paused, pulling out a small velvet box and dropping to one knee, "Castiel, will you marry me?"

Cas just stared at Dean for a long while, Dean's hopeful grin never fading, until finally, he was able to say, "Yes."

Dean shakily slipped the simple gold ring onto Cas's finger before standing and kissing him softly, his arms wrapping around his neck. When they pulled apart, they fell into a firm hug, Dean burying his face in Cas's shoulder.

"You do realize, regardless of what the vows of the Church say, even death won't part us, right Dean? I will simply follow you to Heaven."

"I'm kind of counting on that."

Sam walked in right at that moment and took one look around the kitchen, noting the open--and empty--box, and the way Cas and Dean were holding each other as if their lives depended on it, before blurting out, "Dean, you so have to make me your maid of honor since we both know you're the bride here."

Castiel began laughing uncontrollably while Dean simply pulled away from him and flipped Sammy the bird. "Whatever you say, we all know you just want to wear a pretty dress."

The three of them grabbed the food and went to sit on the couch and watch their movie, Cas stealing glances at the ring when he felt the film didn't require his attention, Dean casually running his finger across the band, and Sam looking at the pair and grinning like a madman every time.

Sure, things would always be just a little shitty being a hunter and marriage might be out of the ordinary for people in their profession. But when you face almost certain death every day, sometimes you have to do something out of the ordinary to remind yourself that there are still things to celebrate.


End file.
